Derita sang Kejora
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Bagaikan Venus yang merindukan Mars namun ada Bumi diantara mereka yang mencegah mereka untuk bersatu.


CINTA SANG VENUS 

Author : Sakurai Yuichii si Author GaJe

Cast : Sorano Aoi

Disclaimer : Chara isn't mine, but plot and OC is mine #JDUARR

Summary :

Bagaikan Venus yang merindukan si Merah Mars namun ada Bumi yang menghalangi mereka.

" Kenapa Bumi harus berada diantara kita. Tidakkah ia puas dengan keindahannya sendiri?"/ Request by Lychees Cresent

Warning : Seperti biasa ini akan sangat GaJe, dan sudah cirri khas fict Yui bahwa akan selalu ada OC disini juga typo bertebaran yang sepaket dengan alur gak jelas (?)

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ  
PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READERS

-Venus-

Akulah si biru Venus. Banyak yang menyebutku sebagai Bintang Kejora yang memiliki sinar yang indah. Namun apalah guna sinarku jika Mars enggan melihatku. Jarakku dengan Mars tak sejauh jarak Mars dan Neptunus, tapi Mars pernah menganggapku

Raimon School

" O Hayou, Aoi." sapa Tenma

" O Hayou, Tenma." balas sang gadis biru, Aoi

" Bagaimana PR Biologimu, Aoi?" Tanya Tenma seraya ikut berjalan bersama Aoi

" Tentu saja sudah. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" Tanya Aoi balik

" Tentu saja sudah. Jadi aku bisa bermain sepak bola tanpa khawatir dengan pr lagi." jawab Tenma riang

" Sepak bola, yah." gumam Aoi pelan

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Aoi?" Tanya Tenma

" Iie, nandemonai." jawab Aoi seraya tersenyum

Lapangan Sepak bola

" Mereka selalu berlatih dengan semangat yah." ujar Midori seraya mengamati teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih

" Kau benar, Midori-san. Mereka selalu semangat seperti ini." ujar Aoi seraya tersenyum

" Shin-sama selalu tampan." ujar Akane seraya terus menggerakkan kameranya untuk memotret sebanyak mungkin wajah sang idola

" Kau ini." komentar Midori

" _Enak yah bisa terbuka seperti Akane-senpai."_ ujar

" Eh? Yuumi-chan." ujar Akane

" Hah? Yuumi?" Tanya Midori kemudian menoleh kearah yang dilihat Akane bersama Aoi

" Itu Yuumi." ujar Hikaru

Semua Raimon Eleven pun berkumpul untuk menemui Yuumi.

" Hishasiburi, Yuumi." ujar Kirino seraya tersenyum

" Iya, Ran. Aku merindukan kalian semua." ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" Memangnya kau dari mana, Yuumi? Kau lama tak terlihat." Tanya Midori

" Aku dari Seoul mengunjungi nenekku juga mengecek kondisi jantungku saat ini." jawab Yuumi

" Dan hasilnya?" Tanya Tenma

" Cukup baik. Tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu sering kelelahan." jawab Yuumi

" Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa bermain bersama kami." ujar Shinsuke lesu

" Aku masih bermain. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengikuti seluruh pertandingan." ujar Yuumi

" Itulah adikku." ujar Shindou kemudian merangkul Yuumi

" _Yuumi sangat beruntung disayangi oleh semuanya."_ batin Aoi seraya tersenyum getir

" Sekarang ayo lanjutkan latihannya." ajak Sangoku

" Ayo." sahut yang lain

SKIP

" Shin-sama ini handuknya." Ujar Akane seraya menyerahkan sebuah handuk

" Arigatou, Akane." Balas Shindou seraya tersenyum

Aoi hanya bisa memandangi Shindou dan Akane seraya berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Aoi menatap sendu handuk yang saat ini ada di tangannya.

" Aoi?" panggil Midori

" E-eh iya, Midori-san." sahut Aoi

" Kalau tidak digunakan berikan saja handuknya pada Shinsuke." Ujar Midori

" B-baiklah." ujar Aoi kemudian memberikan handuk yang dia pegang pada Shinsuke

" Arigatou Aoi."ujar Shinsuke

" Sorano-san." Panggil Shindou

" I-iya, Shindou kapten?" sahut Aoi sedikit gugup

" Bisa tolong ambilkan air minumnya?" pinta Shindou

" B-baiklah kapten." Ujar Aoi kemudian bergegas mengambil minum

Saat kembali Aoi kembali mendapatkan tikaman dari belati yang menusuk tepat direlung hatinya.

" Shin-sama minuman untukmu." Ujar Akane seraya memberikan botol pada Shindou

" E-eh? Tapi Aoi sudah mengambilkanku juga." Ujar Shindou

Akane kemudian menoleh pada Aoi yang juga memegang botol minuman.

" Itu pasti buat Tenma, benarkan Aoi-chan?" Tanya Akane

" I-iya, ini buat Tenma. Kapten sudah diberikan Akane-senpai jadi aku mengambilkan ini untuk Tenma" jawab Aoi berusaha tersenyum

" _Baka. Harusnya kau sadar kalau Kapten itu sudah ditakdirkan bersama Akane-senpai. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai kouhai dan temannya tidak lebih."_

" Yuumi ambilkan aku minum." Perintah Tsurugi

" Cih, apa-apaan kau menyuruhku. Ambil sendiri sana." tolak Yuumi

" Tch, kau memang tidak manis." Ujar Tsurugi

" Urusai." Bentak Yuumi

" Ne, Kyou. Kurasa Aoi bertingkah aneh hari ini." Ujar Yuumi

" Oh, kau juga merasakannya yah." Tanggap Tsurugi

" Apa dia…" ucapan Yuumi tak dia lanjutkan lagi

" Kurasa dugaanmu tepat." Ujar Tsurugi seraya melirik kearah Aoi yang sedang berbicara dengan Tenma

" _Apa aku seharusnya melupakan kapten? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya."_ Batin Aoi

" Aoi, ku lihat kau bertingkah aneh hari ini. Ada masalah?" Tanya Yuumi

" Dasar Yuumi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap tenang dan bersabar saja." Gumam Tsurugi pelan

" E-eh, tidak. Aku hanya merasa kurang sehat." Jawab Aoi gugup

" Benarkah? Tapi aku melihatmu seperti…" Yuumi tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya

" Sorano hanya kurang enak badan. Kau tidak usah bertanya terus lebih baik temani aku latihan." Ujar Tsurugi kemudian merangkul Yuumi dan membawanya menjauh.

" _Yuumi menyadari keanehanku, yah."_ batin Aoi

Aoi kemudian duduk di Bench seraya melihat teman-temannya latihan. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia memainkan sepak bola yang mereka cintai.

Tiba-tiba Shindou pingsan sehingga membuat teman setimnya panic.

" Shindou!" seru Kirino kemudian menghampiri Shindou

" Ya ampun Shindou. Dia pasti kurang tidur lagi." ujar Yuumi kemudian meletakkan kepala Shindou dipangkuannya

" Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sangoku

" Tentu saja bawa dia ke UKS, senpai." ujar Kariya

Mereka kemudian membawa Shindou ke UKS.

" Siapa yang akan menjaganya?" Tanya Kurumada

" Aku tidak bisa karena harus menyempurnakan teknikku." ujar Kirino

" Apa harus aku?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tidak perlu. Kau harus membantuku melatih hissatsu terbaru." Ujar Tsurugi

" Bagaimana dengan Akane?" Tanya Nishiki

" Jangan dia nanti bisa tidak focus. Pasti dia akan terus memotret Shindou. Itu bisa membuatnya terbangun." Tolak Sangoku

" Siapapun itu asal jangan aku." Ujar Midori

" Aoi tolong jaga Shindou yah." Pinta Yuumi

" E-eh? Apa itu tidak masalah?" Tanya Aoi

" Iya, Aoi saja. Lagipula masih ada Midori dan Akane untuk pekerjaan manager." Ujar Amagi menyetujui

" Baiklah, Aoi tolong jaga kapten yah." Ujar Tenma

" Aku mengerti." Ujar Aoi

" _Sudah pasti aku akan menjaganya. Aku tak ingin dia terus seperti ini. Karena ini mengiris hatiku"_ batin Aoi

Raimon eleven kemudian melanjutkan latihan dan membiarkan Aoi yang menemani Shindou.

" Cepatlah bangun, kapten." Gumam Aoi pelan setelah meletakkan kain basah di kening Shindou.

" Argh." Shindou mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

" Kapten kau sudah bangun." Ujar Aoi senang

" S-sorano? Aku ada dimana?" Tanya Shindou

" Senpai sedang di UKS. Tadi senpai pingsan saat latihan." Jawab Aoi

" Benarkah? Ini pasti karena aku kurang tidur." Ujar Shindou

" Beristirahatlah dulu disini." Ujar Aoi

" Aku sudah tidak apa. Ayo kelapangan." Ajak Shindou

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan.

" Shin-sama!" seru Akane girang

" Syukurlah kau sudah baikan" ujar Midori seraya menepuk pundak Shindou

" Biar aku bantu kau duduk, Shin-sama." Ujar Akane yang kemudian memapah Shindou untuk duduk

" Arigatou Akane." Ujar Shindou

Midori kemudian mengambilkan air minum dan memberikannya pada Shindou yang sedang duduk disebelah Aoi.

" Arigatou Midori." Ujar Shindou kemudian meminum minuman yang diberikan Midori

" Daripada kau berdiam diri disitu lebih baik kau duduk disini, Aoi." Ujar Midori

" B-baik." Ujar Aoi

" Arigatou sudah menemaniku tadi, Sorano-san." Ujar Shindou seraya tersenyum lembut

" Douitashimashite, kapten." Ujar Aoi

" _Diantara semuanya hanya aku yang dipanggil menggunakan nama keluara oleh kapten. Apa aku memang seperti orang asing baginya? Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku akan bertahan disini untuk selalu melihatnya. Senyum lembutnya itu sangat berarti bagi hidupku aku pasti bisa melewati semuanya."_ Batin Aoi

FIN

Yui : Akhirnya selesai juga.. Pffftt.. GYAHAHAHAHAHA

Yuumi : Kan dia mulai lagi -_-

Yuura : Si Yui kebiasaan pasti ketawa kalau habis buat fict

Yui : Habis lucu.. Aku gak percaya sama ini fict. Sumpah ini hancur banget.. Ne Lecy gomen ne kalau gak sesuai harapan kamu..

Ken : Dasar, ini terlalu melenceng dari rencana awal

Ayato : Jangan pernah percaya dengan rencana buatan Yui

Yuuki : Pasti akan berbeda hasilnya

Mayu ( Mayumi) : Urusai baka! Kalian berisik tahu

Ken : Aku kabur aja deh kalau gitu

Yuuki : Ikut dong

Yui : Tch, ya sudah buat Lychees Creseent gomen ne hasilnya jelek..

Yuumi : Jaa minna

Yuura : Don't forget REVIEW (?)


End file.
